Dr Zander Rice
Dr Zander Rice is the main antagonist of Logan. He is the surgical head of Essex Corp, the leader and employer of The Reavers, and the one behind Project: Transigen. He is based on the character from the Marvel Comics. He is portrayed by Richard E Grant. Logan His father, Dale Rice, originally founded Essex Corp. After he was killed by the Wolverine, his son, Zander continued to work in the company. He signed a project, named "Project: Transigen", whose purpose was to capture and control mutantkind. He later hired on the ex-military mercenaries, the Reavers, led by Donald Pierce, as a private security force for his company. He bred mutant children by impregnating Mexican women with DNA taken from other mutants. Through this method, various mutants were born into the X-23 program, including the Wolverine's biological daughter, Laura Kinney. However, Laura had betrayed him and tried to massacre the facility. Gabriela, a nurse working for Transigen, also helped many mutant kids, including Laura, escape. A while after that, he decided to recapture Laura and program her to be the new Weapon X. Dr. Zander Rice sends Pierce and his men to recapture Laura, and kill whoever stands in his way, mostly the Wolverine. After the many failed attempts of capturing them, Rice decides to "bring new tools to bear". Using mutant tracker Caliban, Rice and the Reavers track Logan, Xavier and Laura to Will Munson's house. Dr. Rice sends X-24 to kill Charles Xavier and recover Laura. Zander's attack has caused the deaths of Will Munson and his family. Rice tried to get Caliban to control the mutants, however, Caliban took control of X-24 and caused him to kill a few of Rice's soldiers. Caliban then threw two grenades, and bombed Rice's van. Rice later returned to his base to plan a strategy while the Reavers took care of X-24 and Donald Pierce. He determines that X-24 has fulfilled the project's purpose and decides to kill all of the remaining mutant children. Rice then receives reports from Pierce about the whereabouts of the mutant kids. He and the Reavers later go to stop the mutants from crossing the border into Canada. Meanwhile, Dr. Rice and the Reavers chase after the mutant kids, almost managing to capture them all, until Logan enters the scene and starts tearing them down. Dr. Zander Rice reveals to Logan his plans to gain control of the mutants, and states that he does so in order continue the legacy of his father, and become rich. While monologuing his intentions to use the mutants and exploit their powers, an angered Logan kills him with a shot to the throat. Despite Rice's death, his vow to kill Logan came true when X-24 managed to fatally impale Logan on a fallen tree, though X-24 would later be shot to death by Laura in revenge for Logan's death. Category:X-Men Villains Category:Mature Category:Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Slaver Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Kidnapper Category:Social Darwinists Category:Terrorists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fanatics Category:Legacy Villains Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Successful Villains Category:Torturer Category:Movie Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Criminals Category:Marvel Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Strategic Villains Category:Brutes Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Monster Master Category:Possessor Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Evil Creator Category:Control Freaks Category:Blackmailers Category:Warlords Category:Xenophobes Category:Business Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Deceased Villains Category:Provoker Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Supervillains Category:Weaklings Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mad Scientist Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Main Antagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:True main villains Category:Mentally ill Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful